The invention relates to a hollow chamber structural component comprising a shell component, which extends along a main extension direction; and a cover component that is attached to the shell component.
A hollow chamber structural component of this type is known from German Patent Application 38 39 855 C2, wherein this structural component has sufficient bending and/or torsion resistance only if the shell component meets specific cross-sectional requirements. Especially in the field of automobile production, design requirements increasingly call for shell components that have cross sectional areas with negligible inherent rigidity and thus a low mechanical load carrying capacity. A design using hollow chamber elements of the known type therefore does not meet typical load requirements.